Finn and Reader
by devistar
Summary: Insert Your name at the (N) and continue. Warning: if you do not like male Male, this is not for you. Rated T for slight swearing, making out, and more.
1. Chapter 1

FINN HARRIES FANFICTION

Finn Harries + You (Male+Male)

(N)= insert your name

There is a guy you have liked for a while. But you know he isn't bi or gay, it's painful for you to see him walking around smiling, or just sitting in your fifth period class next to you. He's just, so perfect. But today might be your lucky day! Finn Harries invited you over today for a sleep over. Makes sense seeing you two have been friends since first grade. Maybe today you can come out to him.

"Hey (N)" Finn whispers to you.

"Yeah?" You whisper back.

"Wanna come over for the night? It's Friday and I have no plans." He whispers.

Your Face reddens slightly. "Um yeah sure. My parents shouldn't mind."

He smiles at you and your face reddens more. "Great." He whispers.

Later that day you two sit down for lunch.

"I can't wait for tonight. We are going to have so much fun. I just got the new Call of Duty game and ware are totally gonna pull an all-nighter!" Finn says excitedly.

"Oh I wish I could be there but I promised Jess I would go over to her house for the night." Jack muttered. Jess was Jack's girlfriend. They are a cute couple.

"Oh well, maybe next week." You say.

As the end of the day gets closer, you become more nervous. You are going to come out to your crush today, and you are unaware of the results and you stress over what to say.

-End of School-

"Do you have to go home to get clothes?" Finn asks you.

"Nah I still have two outfits from last time I went over in your room, remember?" You respond.

As you sit next to Finn on the bus, listening to his rant about how school should be shorter, you notice a note written on the bus seat. "Just do it." The note read.

Harries Household

That night you and Finn were playing Call of Duty in his room when you decided to tell him.

"Hey Finn," You say as you mash buttons on the controller.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Can I tell you something… something I have not told anyone?" You ask.

"Yeah sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well… I am… kinda…" You begin.

"What? You can tell me anything yo, I mean what are best friends for?"  
"I am… bi…" you murmur.

"Oh. Okay. I mean, I am too, but I prefer girls, but if a nice guy asked me out I am sure I would accept and all but…" He trails of trying to hide his embarrassment.

"And… you are my bi crush." You admit.

His eyes widen. "What… I am your… what?" He asks.

"Crush." Your face reddens to the shade of a tomato.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of… I mean, I guess inside I have kind of liked you more than just a friend." His face reddens too.

You lean over and kiss his cheek. As you do this his face becomes redder and he hides his face in a pillow.

You laugh at his oddness and play the game more.

"It's not funny!" He shouts tossing a pillow at you.

"Yes it is. Your face is all red, and you have that look that makes anyone go insane for you." You say poking his cheeks, making them darken into a deep maroon color.

"Stop that." He says swatting away your hand.

As the night progresses, you become more attracted to Finn. Any moment you can you look over at him, particularly his lips. God how you want to kiss them so bad!

As you and Finn compete in Call of Duty, his eyes slowly start to droop, until they close completely.

_Now is my chance! _ You think to yourself. You lean over and kiss the perfect lips of Finn.

You hear a sudden intake of breath and realize you woke Finn.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" He shouts.

"I was just… experimenting?" You say for an excuse.

"Well… it wasn't that bad. Next time just tell me or wake me before you try to snogg me."

"Oh," You murmur. "Okay."

"Now, I do believe there was some kissing happening?" Finn says with a smirk before grabbing your hands and pulling you into a kiss.

This one was more passionate. After a bit you pull back for air and Finn whimpers.

"Oh don't be such a baby." You say and continue to kiss him.

You feel a wet and warm object pass your lip. Not knowing what it is, you continue, and it happens again, and again, until it parts your lips and bumps your tongue. Just then you realize Finn has just started a French kiss.

He rolls over and pins your hands above you. A smirk and an evil laugh escape his red and slightly swollen lips.

"Haha, well I guess I we just lost Call of Duty." You say looking at the TV. "Holy crap, it's been half an hour since we played!"

Finn straddles over you and looks down at you as he attempts to block your view of the TV screen.

"Aw, now we won't see who won." You say with a joking pout.

"Oops," Finn says and kisses your forehead. "You would have won anyways."

As Finn kisses down your nose and brushes your lips and down your neck, a soft moan escaped your lips. Your face reddens as he looks at you and gives you one of the special 'Finn Looks' you call them where he raises and eyebrow and bites his lip.

"No, we are not doing that." You tell him.

Your comment brings a pout on his perfect face and his perfect green eyes meet yours. "Please?" He asks.

"Nope." You respond and kiss his pouting lip.

He kisses back and lies on top of you, releasing your hands only to move them to your jaw line. His legs slide down on either side of yours. You release a small groan as his hand slides up your shirt.

"Finn…" You groan.

"Yes?" He asks, kissing your jaw.

"Does this mean we are dating now?" You ask with a hopeful look.

"Haha, yes it does." He says.

"Good." You say. You sit up so he is in your lap and kiss his lips that just started to stop swelling.

He returns the kiss and slides his tongue into your mouth, fighting yours for dominance. His eventually pins yours down and he explores your mouth. Your hand slides up his shirt, feeling smooth, hard bumps on his stomach. You slide his shirt off to find a six-pack of abs and a perfectly toned body. You run your hand down his stomach and he groans into your kiss.

"Finn…" You moan.

"Yes?"

"Your perfect." You say, kissing up his neck, nipping occasionally.

He pushes you down so he is lying on top of you again, and you feel something hard press into your leg.

"Finn is that…" You trail off.

His face reddens and he rolls so you are laying on him.

"We should probably get to sleep. It's already midnight." You mutter.

That night you fell asleep on Finn. It was the best sleepover you have ever been at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning you wake up with your head rested on a hard figure. You lift your head groggily and look up to see the sleeping face of Finn Harries. His hands are rested on your waist and your head was on his chest. He was your pillow over night.

You get up to use the bathroom and when you come back, Finn is gone.

"Finn?" You say. "Finn are you the-"

A hand clamps over your mouth stopping you from talking. The unknown person drags you into a closet. The scent of Finn's clothes fills the air. The hand lets go and you spin around looking directly into Finn's chest.

"Finn! You scared me!" You shout hitting his chest.

"Sorry. Just seeing if I could spook you." He says with a grin.

You grab a clean shirt and jeans from the closet, the pair you left last time you slept over. You leave the closet and head to the bathroom to change, leaving Finn standing in the closet.

As you shower you hear the bathroom door open and close.

"Finn get out!" You shout over the water.

"I'm not Finn!" A voice shouts back. "It's Jack!"

"Fine I don't care. Just get out!"

When you get out of the shower and wrap a towel around your waist, you see Jack sitting on the sink.

"Jack you idiot I said to leave!" you say.

"I'm not Jack. I lied. Jack isn't home from Jessica's yet." Finn says.

"Finn you're a pain sometimes." You say as you walk to the counter and kiss him.

You open the door, pull him down off the counter, and push him out of the bathroom, locking the door.

"Come on, really?" Finn shouts through the door.

"Yup." You shout back. You then finish getting ready and walk out of the room. You wonder where Finn could be, just as you feel a pair of arm wrap around your waist.

"Quick question," You begin. "What's for breakfast?" you ask, turning around do face him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Waffles?" he responds, kissing your forehead.

Finn gets ready and heads downstairs to find you making the waffles. He stands behind you and wraps his arms around you, kissing your check and leaving to get some bacon started.

When you finish breakfast, Finn picks you up and carries you to the couch, where he pins you down and lays on you. He presses his lips into yours. You instantly kiss back. You graze your tongue across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and you explore his mouth with your tongue.

"Finn, when does Jack get home?" You ask, breaking the kiss.

"Now," You here a voice. Your eyes widen and you turn your head to see Jack standing in the door way. "Finn you never told me you were gay."

"He's not, he's bi." You snap.

"Damn (N) calm down, I was just asking a question. Now, I clearly have interrupted something, so I will be leaving and going to my room to edit videos." Jack says, leaving the room.

Finn looks back at you and kisses you, resuming what you were doing before you were interrupted by Jack. You wrap your arms and legs around him and he arches into you. His hand slides down your back and over your rear, holding onto your thigh. Your hands slide down his back and into his back pockets.

Finn pulls away, panting and red in the face. He kisses down your neck and nips your shoulder blade. You arch into him and he releases a slight groan.

"Finn, I think we should sto-" you're cut off as his lips press to yours. "Nevermind" You mutter through the kiss.


End file.
